Instructions Unclear
by sleepy-emo
Summary: During a session one night Eren uses their safe word so he can answer his phone. Levi is not best pleased so he places a full love embargo on Eren to teach him a lesson about the proper use of safe words. How long can Eren wait until he cracks under the pressure and begs Levi to lift the embargo? Levi is pretty confident that it won't take too long.
1. Chapter 1

**Oh hey guys :D This was supposed to be a one shot but then it got long so I separated it into two parts - plot and porn! This is the plot and is very much about the importance of the proper use of safe words and the importance of communication as well. Part two will come next week, hope you all enjoy :D**

"Such a good little cock-whore," Levi said softly, running his fingers through Eren's hair and pushing him down further onto his cock, watching it disappear down his lover's throat. "You're so desperate for it, can't even think straight unless you've got a cock in your mouth."

Eren looked up at him from where he was kneeling in front of him. Huge green eyes stared up into grey as he swallowed around the head of Levi's cock. Levi was right, he did love having him in his mouth especially when Levi forced him to his knees and made him suck him off until he came either down Eren's throat or all over his face. Eren loved being used by Levi, just a tool to extract pleasure from and nothing else. Well that wasn't strictly true; he loved it when Levi humiliated him, caused him pain and pushed him till tears of frustrated pleasure were streaming down his face. Hell, he just loved Levi.

With a particularly hard thrust Levi shoved his cock as far down Eren's throat as it would go and held him there. The force of the thrust made Eren choke and as he wasn't able to pull back he tried to swallow, tried to breath but all he ended up doing was coating Levi's dick in even more saliva as his throat closed. Tears pricked his eyes and he looked up again to see Levi staring at him, coldly, making a shiver run through his entire body and straight down to his rock hard cock, practically throbbing between his legs.

One of the things Eren had always been quite good at was keeping out of his head enough during a scene like this to be able to tell Levi when he needed to stop. There had only been one instance where he had failed to do so, settling into a head-space that completely consumed him and ended with Levi fucking him until he passed out. He had promised Levi, after that, that he would be more careful about how far into his head he disappeared. It was now, in his half in half out state that he heard something from the other room.

"Rose," he said with great difficulty, trying to talk around Levi's cock. Levi used his grip on Eren's hair to pull him off his cock, coughing and spluttering as he tried to catch his breath.

"What was that slut? I didn't hear you," Levi said coldly.

"Rose," Eren said, his voice hoarse from throat abuse.

Levi suddenly froze, eyes widening. He bent down and began undoing the ropes binding Eren's hands, his own shaking slightly.

"Shit, I'm sorry," he said hurriedly as he managed to steady his hands enough to get Eren free. "I'm so sorry, are you okay? Did I push you too hard? What did I do?"

"Nothing, it's fine," Eren said coughing to clear his throat.

"Please tell me," Levi said. "I need to know so I don't do it again. God, please tell me I didn't hurt you."

"You didn't hurt me, I promise," Eren said pacing a now free hand on Levi's arm, hoping to comfort him. "Everything's fine. My phone's ringing, I need to answer it."

Levi's jaw dropped and his eyes widened to the extent that it was almost comical.

"Are you fucking serious?" he asked once he had seemed to process that thought. He had definitely heard that right, Eren wasn't having him on.

"It might be work," Eren said as if that was enough of a reason or explanation. He got up, pulled on his boxers and headed to the other room. "I'll be back in a minute."

Levi sat and stared after him, unable to comprehend what had just happened. Eren had used their safe word – the one both of them had said that would only be used in emergencies – so that he could go and answer his phone?

When they had first started seeing each other and Levi had told Eren that he was into BDSM he had been sceptical about whether Eren could handle it. He was headstrong, always pushed himself passed his limit and wasn't great with admitting that if he was in any kind of pain it was severe, always passing it off as nothing. That didn't always made for a good sub. Eren was perfect in practically every way and once he had done a few scenes with Levi to ease him into the concept had been amazing. There was that one instance where he should have said something long before he reached the point of blacking out but he had obviously been desperate to please Levi and maybe hadn't wanted to.

This, though, this was a whole new level of not okay.

He shook himself out of his stupor and began to gather his clothes, no longer in the mood for finishing the scene. He just couldn't quite believe that had really happened. There were hundreds of things Eren could have done; let it go to voicemail – if it was that important they'd leave a message – call back and say he was in the shower, tell Levi that he needed to take the call some other way. Anything but using the emergency safety word.

He had just finished doing up the buttons of his shirt when he felt a warm pair of hands on his chest slipping inside to run along his abdominal muscles. He stiffened, making no move to either pull Eren closer or push him away. He felt Eren's lips pressing soft, feather light kisses against his neck and his resolve hardened.

"I'm back," Eren purred. "What do you want to do with me?"

"Nothing," Levi said pulling Eren's hand out of his shirt and walking away.

"What?" Eren sounded so surprised and hurt that Levi almost caved. He turned to see Eren looking at him with those huge, beautiful green eyes of his so full of shock.

"You heard me," Levi said.

"I don't..." Eren began but tailed off as it sunk in that Levi was actually serious.

"You used the safe word so I assumed that you wanted a complete out," Levi stated. "You know, what it's there for."

"That wasn't..."

"What you meant?" Levi finished for him. "Maybe you needed to be clearer about that and not use the word designed to get me to stop completely."

"I'm sorry," Eren said, his lip was trembling and there were tears pricking the corner of his eyes. "I just sort of panicked and said the first thing that came to my head."

"Maybe you need to think more before you just blurt shit out like that," Levi said.

"I'm sorry," Eren said again. He blinked back the tears of rejection and closed the distance between himself and Levi. He ran his hand gently up Levi's chest, fixing him with the best seductive look he could, and slipped it round the back of Levi's neck. He expected Levi to melt at his touch and was a bit disappointed when he didn't but carried on anyway. He leaned in close to his ear so that he could softly run his teeth over Levi's earlobe. "Let me make it up to you."

"You can make it up to me by not touching me," Levi said.

"What?" Eren asked pulling away but still keeping his hand on Levi's neck. "I can do whatever you want me to." Still with his hands on Levi, Eren sank down to his knees staring up at him but getting nothing in return.

"What I want is for you to get your hands off me," Levi said coldly. "If you just going to throw something as important as the safe word around then maybe you need some time to cool off for a while."

"Are you serious?" Eren asked the seductive look that had been in his eye flashing through hurt to indignation.

"Deadly," Levi replied. "Consider this a full love embargo; you're not going to get any from me until you've learnt your lesson."

"You're impossible," Eren snapped, angry at being rejected and began to furiously pull his clothes back on.

"You brought this on yourself," Levi stated as he began to tidy away the rope they had just been using.

 _No he can't be serious_ , Eren thought. If he could just keep his hands on Levi then eventually he would change his mind and forgive him. He crossed the room to where Levi had his back to him, slipped his hands around his waist and began to undo the buttons of his jeans.

"How about we just forget all about this and start over again?" Eren purred in his ear. "What do you say? You can have me right where you want me, doing exactly what you tell me to and I won't say anything at all this time."

"I'm fucking serious Eren," Levi snapped taking hold of Eren's wrists and pulling his hands away from his body. "You'd better start finding some good porn because you're not getting anything from me."

"For how long?" Eren asked in a small voice.

"As long as it takes until you've learnt your lesson."

"Fine," Eren huffed, blinking back angry, frustrated tears. "I guess I'll go do some cleaning or something." Saying that he'd clean; one last ditch attempt to get Levi to forgive him. He really was scraping the bottom of the barrel with this one but it was worth a shot.

"If you wouldn't mind," Levi said. "The kitchen is fucking filthy and I've got some paperwork I need to do."

"Okay," Eren mumbled. He made his way to the kitchen and surveyed the damage when he got there – Levi was right it was kind of a sty as both of them (Eren especially) had been a bit lazy when it came to the washing up. Well if Levi wasn't going to touch him for a while then he'd have time to get some decent cleaning done – anything to win him brownie-points and get Levi to lift this stupid embargo.

* * *

After about a week Eren was beginning to crack. It wasn't just that Levi hadn't made any kind of move to fuck him he had barely touched him or kissed him either. Most of his time at home was spent in his office working, he even slept in there more nights than not. When he did actually come to bed he would stay over on his side, making no move to touch Eren at all and would shrug off any advances made by his lover.

Eren was beginning to feel the strain on his sanity tighten. He had never thought about how much he needed Levi's affection. Levi had always been kind of cold and detached but never with Eren. With Eren he was always attentive, affectionate and loving but now Eren was discovering what it felt like trying to break through that shell. It had caused him to be overly affectionate – he could feel Levi slipping away from him so he clung to him in the hopes that he could stop himself from losing him all together.

"Hey," Eren said as he knocked on Levi's open office door, holding a tray. "I bought you tea."

"Thank you," Levi said barely looking up from his work. Eren laid the tray down on the edge of the desk and went to stand behind him.

"How's it going?" he asked. Levi sighed, dropped his pen and ran a hand over his face, leaning back in his chair.

"Erwin keeps giving me extra shit to do that isn't my job and it's a fucking nuisance because I keep having to bring it home," he groaned.

"How about," Eren said pulling the chair out and sinking to his knees so that he was between Levi's legs, "I help you relax for a little while?" He ran his hands up Levi's thighs to grasp the firm flesh at the top.

Levi grit his teeth. He couldn't deny (not to himself anyway) that having Eren between his legs willing to take his cock in his mouth was a very welcoming distraction but the brat clearly hadn't learnt his lesson. He still kept trying it on and pushing his luck, doing things like this, to get Levi to lift the embargo he had placed on him. Mustering as much will power as he could he took Eren's hands away from his thighs and pushed him back. Eren looked up at him with wide green eyes, unable to believe that he was still being rejected.

"Eren I need to get this finished," Levi said. "Erwin's already riding me all the time because, apparently, I take too long to finish the mountain of work he keeps piling on me so I really need to get on."

"Well... maybe later then?" Eren asked hopefully. That hadn't been an outright rejection – Levi had to work that was completely understandable.

"Thanks for the tea," was Levi's only reply. That was disheartening. That probably meant no but Eren had no idea whether that was because Levi was likely to be working all night or because he still wasn't going to forget about this stupid embargo and touch him.

"No problem, I'll let you get on," he said. He tried not to sound too disappointed but knew that it wasn't working in the slightest. He got to his feet and left the office. He turned back as he reached the door to look at Levi, who was already hard at work again. He sighed silently to himself wondering what to do with himself before he had to leave for work. _Guess the garden could do with a weed..._ Despite Levi being a clean freak the house had never looked cleaner as it was all Eren could do to relieve the frustration of constantly being left wanting.

* * *

After two weeks of having virtually no physical contact with Levi at all the cracks in Eren's sanity were starting to show to the outside world. He had text his friend, Armin, asking if he wanted to meet up for coffee. It had been a while since they had spent any significant time together and Eren really needed to see a friendly face. He had wanted to ease into the subject gradually, seeing as he hadn't had the chance to warn Armin about his rapidly shredding sanity but that didn't quite go to plan.

"Levi and I haven't had sex in two weeks," he blurted out just as Armin was taking a sip of his coffee making him choke. Armin coughed, trying to compose himself and actually swallow the coffee rather than send it to his lungs, before he looked at Eren, his face practically screaming ' _oh yay, I do not want to hear about this_ '.

"That's quite an opening statement," Armin said, his voice a little hoarse from coughing. "Trouble in paradise?"

"Something like that," Eren replied.

"Well you just made me inhale coffee so you have to tell me now," Armin said. Eren bit his lip, he should have come up with a better opening than that but he had said it now so he might as well continue.

"So you know how Levi's into BDSM and stuff?"

"Yeah," Armin replied. Eren could see his eyes screaming _this better not be going where I think it's going_.

"Well about two weeks ago we were... having some fun with it," Eren said, hedging around the subject slightly so as not to make Armin any more uncomfortable than he already was, "and I heard my phone ringing. I thought it might be work because they've been calling people up recently about more shifts or I thought I might have missed a shift or was late or whatever. Either way I needed to go and check so I said the safe word."

"I'm pretty sure you're not supposed to do that unless it's an actual emergency," Armin stated. Having never been in a BDSM relationship before he didn't have that much knowledge on the subject but he was almost certain that safe words weren't something that people threw around lightly.

"I know," Eren said placing his head in his hands. "I heard my phone and I suddenly thought 'hey that might be work... oh god am I supposed to be at work?' and I just sort of panicked."

"That's one hell of a panic response," Armin said.

"I know," Eren groaned.

"What happened after that?"

"When I came back, Levi was really pissed..." Eren said.

"Understandable."

"And he's placed this full love embargo on me until I've learnt my lesson," Eren continued as if Armin hadn't spoken. "At first it was fine, I can handle a couple of days without sex no problem..."

"Sounds like there's going to be a 'but' there," Armin said.

"But it's not just no sex," Eren said. "No touching, no kissing, no hugging, nothing."

"Oh wow so he really is going the whole nine yards with this?"

"Yeah," Eren replied, "and I have no idea how long he's planing on keeping it up for. I mean I knew he was always kind of cold to everyone else but now I'm finding it out first hand for myself."

"So what are you going to do about it?" Armin asked.

"I have no idea," Eren shrugged. "I mean I've cleaned the house from top to bottom, I've even done the garden and I've tried a few times to just get him to show me some kind of affection but he's just not. I mean I get it, I understand why he was angry and I know I really fucked up but I can't take it anymore. I mean I'm going crazy here and I don't know what to do about it. I just want him to touch me or hug me or do something other than just ignore me. I just feel like I've fucked this up completely; I think I really hurt him and I don't think he's going to stay."

"Don't be silly; Levi loves you," Armin said. "I'm sure this will blow over eventually. He'll see how sorry you are and if you just talk to him and tell him how much this is screwing with your head I'm sure he'll lift it."

"I hope so," Eren mumbled, absently stirring his coffee. Now that it was in front of him he didn't quite feel like drinking it. Just talking about Levi had a lump rising in his throat, he felt like crying again but he knew that if he started then he wouldn't stop. Armin reached across the table and placed his hand on top of Eren's. Eren looked up and saw him smiling at him.

"It's going to be okay," he said. "I promise you that if you just talk to him then he'll see how sorry you are and you can talk things through and get back to normal. I don't think he meant to make you crazy, I think he just wanted to show you how much you might have freaked him out by using your safe word."

"Okay," Eren said. Armin was right, he should just talk to Levi and everything would be fine. He would tell him how sorry he was, Levi would forgive him and maybe they could even have make-up sex (and that would be amazing). He shook himself. He had been in his funk for long enough. He needed to snap himself out of it for a bit and have some fun with his friend. "So change of subject, how's that girl you were seeing?"

"What Annie?" Armin asked. "We broke up."

"How come?"

"She turned out to be a psycho," Armin replied.

"When did this happen?" Eren asked.

"About two weeks ago," Armin said. "I didn't say anything or make a fuss about it because I didn't think it was important and I didn't want her to get even crazier on me."

"You seeing anyone new?" Eren asked. Armin blushed and looked away. "You are, aren't you? You sly dog, who is it?"

"I'm not telling you," Armin said, his blush deepening. A huge, wicked grin spread over Eren's face.

"I know them, don't I?"

"Maybe," Armin replied.

"Come on Armin, you can tell me," Eren said. "I won't laugh or anything."

"It's not a question of you laughing."

"Okay I won't judge you," Eren said. "Tell me."

"You remember Jean?" Armin asked. "From uni."

"Kirschtein?" Eren asked and he couldn't hide the mild disgust in his voice.

"Look I know you and he didn't get on and I kind of thought he was a dick too but he lived next door to Annie and he was really supportive when she went extra strength crazy on me."

"So you and he..."

"We're seeing how things go," Armin said, "but he's a really nice guy now that he's grown up a bit and we have a lot in common."

"Then I'm happy for you," Eren smiled.

"Thank you," Armin said smiling back. "I know things are difficult between you and Levi at the moment but I know things will get better."

"I hope so," Eren sighed.

* * *

"Levi I'm home," Eren called as he pushed open the front door. He dropped his keys into the bowl on the hall table as he kicked off his shoes. The rest of the afternoon with Armin had been nice; they had had a proper catch up until Armin had to leave for work and for the first time since Levi had placed the embargo on him Eren felt at ease. Now that he was back home he felt that tension that he had been feeling creeping back.

Levi was still nowhere to be seem so Eren went on a search for him and finally found him in their bedroom, fresh out of the shower with a towel around his waist. Eren's breath caught in his throat. He had forgotten just how good Levi looked out of his clothes and it suddenly all came rushing back to him just how long it had been since he had been able to touch him, to hold him, to kiss him.

"Hey..." he said, his voice coming out slightly breathier than usual.

"Hey," Levi said nonchalantly, running a towel over his wet hair to dry it. "How was things with Armin?" Eren cleared his throat, trying to get his mind to focus on something that wasn't the small droplet of water running down Levi's chest to the low hanging towel. _Oh god that towel is so low it's almost criminal!_

"Armin's good, he's got a new fella," Eren replied.

"Really?" Levi asked, looking confused. "What happened to Annie?"

"Apparently she went all extra strength crazy and he had to break things off with her," Eren said.

"Fair enough," Levi shrugged. "She always did strike me as the crazy type so it's probably a good thing Armin's shot of her."

"He's going out with Jean now," Eren told him pulling a face. Levi chuckled as he finished drying himself off and began to pull on his boxers. Eren wanted to protest but he didn't think that was the best idea as they were having a conversation about Armin and he hadn't worked up to broaching the subject of his own relationship yet. Armin was right he did have to talk to him but there was a part of him that was too scared that Levi was going to end things.

"You not a fan?" Levi asked.

"He was kind of a dick when I knew him at uni but apparently he's changed and is all caring and affectionate now," Eren said.

"Well good for Armin," Levi said as he began to do up the buttons of his shirt. "He needs someone nice after having to deal with a crazy like Annie for so long. I thought he would have snapped long before now."

"Yeah," Eren said. "You look nice by the way," he added as Levi tied a tie round his neck in a complicated full Windsor knot. Levi looked over at him as if he hadn't expected any compliment on his appearance.

"Thanks," he said.

"Are you going somewhere?" Eren asked.

"Yeah," Levi replied, "Erwin's called me into work... again. I would tell him to go fuck himself but we've got the big bosses coming in next week and not getting fired would be really good."

"Do you know when you'll be back?" Eren asked. Just his luck! Talking about Armin's relationship had been a good way of slipping into talking about his own and now Levi had to run off.

"No," Levi replied. "If you were thinking of waiting up for me I wouldn't bother. If I get home late I'll crash on the sofa."

"Okay..." Eren said a little dejected.

"See you later," Levi said as he pulled on his suit jacket.

"See you later then," Eren said. He moved toward Levi to hug him but a hand in his chest stopped him.

"You'll wrinkle the suit brat," Levi told him. "If Erwin's going to be on my case I can't turn up looking scruffy, despite the fact that he's called me in on my fucking day off."

"Sure," Eren said in a small voice as Levi left, willing himself not to just start crying. He waited until he heard the front door close before he pulled out his phone and typed out a text to Armin.

 **Embargo's not over but I think my relationship might be**

He waited, perching on the edge of the bed, and a few seconds later his phone lit up with a reply.

 **I'm sure everything will be okay in the end. Try not worry too much and just talk to him**

Eren sighed. He would love to talk to Levi if he was ever in a room with him long enough for that to be a possibility.

* * *

After three weeks Eren had lost his mind. He was over-thinking everything and reading way too much into every little thing Levi said and did. He just about managed to hold it together but if anyone asked him if he was okay tears would start to well up in his eyes. He would always stubbornly push them down and say that he was fine but it was clear to everyone that he was way beyond fine. He felt as if there was a chance of him losing it completely every single day.

He hadn't worked up the guts to talk to Levi – of course he hadn't, that would have been the sensible thing to do – and Levi hadn't touched him, held him, kissed him or made any physical contact with him in three weeks. The only time they had touched was if they accidentally knocked into each other.

"I'm home," Eren called as he pushed the front door open. He had had a particularly gruelling shift and he wanted nothing more than to sink into bed and go to sleep. Working as a waiter was never a fun job; the hours were shit, the pay was lousy apart from the occasional tip, the customers were usually dicks but he had just about managed to save enough money to go back to university for his Masters degree. Occasionally though there would be a night like tonight and, while Eren usually thought they were kind of cute tonight, if a little corny, he had not been mentally prepared for it.

A guy on one of the tables Eren was waiting on, with a number one all over, suddenly got down on one knee in the middle of the restaurant and had proposed to the girl with the wavy brown ponytail in front of him. She had said yes, of course, and the entire restaurant burst into applause and even the owner had told them that the meal was on the house. It had been a nice enough evening but it had just reminded Eren how insecure he felt about his relationship with Levi at the moment. Speaking of he was nowhere to be seen.

"Hello?" Eren called again hoping to get some kind of answer. When he didn't he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. _I guess he's out then..._ If he was spending the night alone... again... then he trudged up the stairs planning on having a shower and watching stupid films on TV until he fell asleep. He pushed the bedroom door open and the sight before him made him freeze.

Levi was holding a large suitcase and seemed to be in the process of taking it over to the wardrobe. In his already agitated state Eren's mind connected the dots and jumped to the conclusion that Levi was packing his things because he was going to leave, leaving Eren with nothing but a note that said 'it's over'. His sharp intake of breath was obviously loud enough to hear as Levi looked over at him, looking completely nonplussed that he had been caught in the process of packing up his things.

"Hey," he said as if Eren walking in on him holding a suitcase was a normal occurrence. "I didn't hear you come in." Eren's head was spinning. He couldn't take it; Levi was going to walk out of his life and he was being so blasé about it.

"Rose," Eren said, his voice barely above a whisper.

"Pardon?"

"Rose," Eren said again, this time a little louder, as tears began to flow freely down his face. He dropped to his knees and wrapped his arms around his chest as if trying to hold himself together while he broke down. "Rose, rose, rose!"

"Hey," Levi said coming to kneel down beside him, "Eren what's wrong?"

Eren couldn't stop himself. He didn't care if he was about to get pushed away, if this was the last time he was going to be able to hold Levi then he was going to. He threw his arms around Levi's neck and hugged him, sobbing into his shoulder. To his surprise Levi's arms wrapped around him, pulling him close and hugging him back tightly.

"I'm sorry," he sobbed, holding on to Levi as if he would just disappear if he let go. "I'm s... so sorry just please... please don't leave me." He felt Levi hug him tighter.

"I'm not going anywhere," Levi told him. "Shh it's okay, I'm staying right here, I'm not going anywhere."

"But the suitcase...?" Eren said looking up into Levi's face. Levi grimaced.

"I just needed to stand on it so I could reached the top shelf," he said.

Eren could have laughed out loud. Of course that's what Levi would be using it for, now that he stopped to look at it, that was the only thing that Levi ever used that suitcase for because it was broken and of course he looked so grumpy about it he hated admitting that he wasn't very tall. He buried his face in the crook of Levi's neck and continued to sob, unable to hold back the tears that had been building for far too long. He felt Levi soothingly stroking his hair, holding him close, until he finally ran out of tears.

"I'm sorry," Eren said softly wiping his face with the heel of his hand. "I didn't mean to have a meltdown, I just thought that I'd fucked things up so badly and that you didn't love me anymore and were going to leave." A few stray tears slowly made their way down Eren's face and Levi wiped them away with his thumb, cradling Eren's face in his hands.

"Oh Eren," he said softly before leaning in and pressing a gentle kiss to Eren's lips. "Of course I still love you. I'm sorry that I've been really distance recently."

"I... I understand," Eren said softly. "I fucked up. I shouldn't have just said the safe word like that without thinking."

"No you shouldn't," Levi said, "but I shouldn't have let this go on for so long. I just wanted to make my point clear. When you said 'rose' I thought I had really hurt you and I was so fucking terrified that I had so you can understand why I was angry."

"I'm sorry," Eren said again, burying his face into Levi's shoulder and tightening his grip on him as if he still thought he might suddenly disappear.

"I'm sorry too," Levi said. "I didn't mean to make you think that I didn't love you anymore. Of course I love you; you're my Eren."

"I love you too," Eren said smiling. He leaned up and kissed Levi's lips. "I've missed you so much."

"I haven't gone anywhere," Levi chuckled.

"You know what I mean," Eren said. He pressed a soft kiss to Levi's lips before immediately diving back in for another and another before licking Levi's top lip, asking for more. Levi placed his hands on Eren's shoulders and pushed him back. Eren looked at him with wide eyes. He could feel them welling up with tears as he thought he was about to be rejected all over again. "Levi... you don't..."

"I do," Levi cut him off with another gentle kiss. "God, Eren, I do but I don't think you're in any emotion state for it tonight."

"But I..."

"No buts," Levi said stroking his thumb over Eren's cheek before leaning in and kissing his forehead. "I don't want to actually hurt you and I know what you're like; you'll push yourself too hard because you think that's what I want."

"No I..." Eren began but the sceptically raised eyebrow from Levi said that he could see right through him. "Okay... I probably would."

Levi chuckled."There is no probably about it, I know what you're like."

"Okay," Eren nodded. Levi knew him too well. He would have pushed himself to his absolute limit just to please him. "So what do you want to do then? Do you have to work at all tonight?"

"No Erwin gave me the weekend off as he realised he's been riding my arse for no reason," Levi said, "so I'm all yours for the entire weekend."

"So can we...?"

"Like I said not tonight, you're in no emotional state for it but..." But was good, Eren liked the sound of but. "How about tomorrow night I take you out to dinner, we can have a proper date, and then when we get back here I can fulfil any fantasy you want. How does that sound?"

"That sounds good," Eren said unable and unwilling to stop the smile spreading across his face.

"Good," Levi said and pulled Eren into a long, slow kiss that made Eren's heart melt.

That night the two of them spent the evening curled up on the sofa watching daft movies that just happened to be on TV. Eren was curled up with his head in Levi's lap, Levi stroking his hair for most of the evening. When he could no longer keep his eyes open Levi had taken his hand and taken him to bed, pulling him close and whispering affirmations about just how much he loved him in his ear. For the first time in nearly three weeks Eren felt at ease, wrapped in Levi's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's some porn for your Sunday :D This is mostly just self indulgent porn - bit of spanking, verbal humiliation and bondage in here - hope you all enjoy X**

The following evening had Eren's stomach filled with butterflies. That morning the two of them had cleared the air and Levi asked Eren what kind of fantasy he wanted to enact when they got home from their date. Eren had been thinking about it the previous night while on the sofa and stammered through an explanation. He knew he had no reason to be nervous but he was. At the same time his nerves didn't matter, as long as Levi kept touching him and kissing him then he would be fine. He didn't think he would be able to handle anything where Levi left him for a while no matter how good it might normally be.

Levi had booked a reservation at once of the nicest restaurants in town (blissfully nowhere near the one Eren worked in) and had shown up on the doorstep at half past seven with a white rose that he gave to Eren. Eren hadn't been able to stop smiling the entire evening. It felt just like it had before: Levi looking at him like he was the only person in the world and every so often reaching across the table to take Eren's hand just because he could. Eren had loved the attention and touching Levi again was like heaven. He had never realised just how much he would miss it until it was no longer there. One thing he was certain of though was that he never wanted to lose it again.

After dinner Levi had driven them home and as soon as the front door had shut behind them he slowly backed Eren into the wall and kissed him softly. Eren's hands clung to the back of Levi's jacket relishing the feeling of their lips pressed against each others. He was like a man who had been dying of thirst and Levi's lips were an oasis in a desert. Levi pulled away from his lips and pressed kisses to both of his cheeks before kissing his lips once more and stepping back to let him off the wall.

"Why don't you go upstairs and make yourself comfortable," he said. "I just need to sort a few things out and then I'll be up."

"Okay," Eren nodded. He was so nervous he could barely breathe. This was ridiculous he had no reason to be nervous but he knew that he wouldn't be able to stop himself. It was almost like the first time he and Levi had ever slept with each other again.

"And keep your clothes on," Levi said smirking. "I want the pleasure of taking those off myself."

Eren nodded, barely trusting himself to speak, before he began to make his way upstairs. With trembling fingers he open the bedroom door. He didn't think he had ever felt this nervous before, not with Levi anyway. Maybe it was the pressure, the expectation that this should be the most amazing night they spent together, and there was still a part of him that thought Levi was going to leave him, but as soon as he pushed the bedroom door open all his fears started to melt away.

The room was the same as ever but just thinking about the two of them lying in bed last night, without a care in the world, had Eren relaxing. He felt Levi's lips against the back of his neck and immediately tensed up. _Damn he's quiet!_ Eren hadn't even heard him come up the stairs, hadn't had time to mentally prepare himself for Levi suddenly wrapping his arms around his waist and running his hands up his chest. Eren dug his teeth into his bottom lip to stop himself from gasping at the feeling.

"Relax," Levi purred in his ear before taking the lobe and giving it a gentle bite. "Don't be so nervous, I'll take care of you."

Slowly Levi began to unbutton Eren's shirt taking extra care to brush his hands over Eren's skin as it was revealed. Once it was open Levi ran his hands up Eren's chest, over ever curve and contour. A groan sounded in Eren's throat and he leaned his head back against Levi's shoulder as he began to trace a finger over each of his nipples. Eren had always had particularly sensitive nipples and Levi always used that to his advantage. Maybe he would even use the clamps tonight _...oh god please let him use the clamps tonight!_ Levi gave each of his nipples a hard pinch in unison make Eren moan loudly.

"Ah Levi!" He tried to push his chest further into Levi's touch desperate for that delicious pain once again but Levi's hands suddenly stopped. Eren's eyes snapped open as Levi had him quite literally by the nipples but was refusing to do anything with him. "Please Levi..."

"Your pleading won't work on me tonight Eren," Levi chuckled in his ear as Eren writhed, trying to create some friction between Levi's fingers and his hard nipples.

"But..."

"But nothing," Levi said as one of his hands ran down Eren's chest to grab the growing bulge between his legs. Eren hissed through his teeth. "Now I don't want you covering up those beautiful sounds of yours, I want to hear just how hot under the collar you get, but if you say anything, form any word at all, even my name, your chance of an orgasm tonight goes out the window."

Eren froze, trying to steady his breathing as the prospect of not being able to cum at all if he accidentally said something sank in. He was brought back to life suddenly as the hand not slowly rubbing him off through his trousers was brought down, hard, against his backside and he left out an involuntary gasp.

"Do I make myself clear?" Levi asked.

Eren nodded vehemently. Levi's hand came down harder on his backside for what would not be the last time that evening.

"I said do I make myself clear?" he asked again. Eren nodded and hummed in agreement. Levi took hold of his chin and pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek. "Good. Now shall we get you out of this shirt?"

Eren hummed in agreement again and Levi slipped his fingers under the shoulders of his shirt and began to remove it. Eren's arms felt boneless as he allowed Levi to undress him. He wanted nothing more than to feel those hands on him again, caressing his skin, bringing him pain, bringing him ecstasy. He didn't care what Levi did to him as long as he was touching him. After three weeks starved of affection Eren felt as if his entire body was on fire, tingling with electricity wherever Levi touched.

Those hands, those wonderful hands were travelling down his chest to his waist again. He couldn't look down, couldn't do anything but close his eyes tightly and sink his teeth into his bottom lip as Levi made short work of his belt. He swiftly removed it from the loops and turned Eren to face him.

"Put your hands together," Levi ordered and the tone of his voice sent a spark rolling down into Eren's stomach and then down to his rapidly growing erection. Eren did as he was told and Levi wrapped the belt tightly around them, securing Eren's hands together. The hungry look in his eyes as he took in the sight of Eren restrained sent another spark coursing through him. Seeing that desire was wiping away any last traces of fear Eren might have had; knowing that Levi wanted him, wanted to throw him down on the bed, to dominate him and too bring him to his knees was all he needed. Once he had him restrained Levi made short work of his trousers and his boxers leaving Eren completely naked in front of him.

Levi took Eren's face in his hands and pressed a soft kiss to his lips before pressing kisses that were just as gentle to each of his cheeks, like he had in the hallway, before he leaned in to kiss Eren's lips again. Eren wanted to wrap his arms around Levi, pull him close and never let go but with his hands restrained he couldn't so settled for moaning softly into the kiss. Levi pulled away, brushing Eren's fringe out of his eyes, studying his face.

"I did think about gagging you," he told him. "You do always look so lovely with something shoved between those pretty lips of yours but I think it will be much more fun for you to try and keep from talking on your own."

Eren let out a whimper of protest as Levi pulled away and slipped off his jacket, hanging it on the back of the chair in the corner of the room. He turned back to Eren and chuckled. So very gently he stroked the back of his hand down Eren's cheek and Eren instantly wondered if he was about to get a slap for protesting. He was the one who had caused this after all.

"Don't forget that you brought this on yourself," Levi said as if reading his mind. "You speaking was what got you into trouble in the first place so you're going to have to pay for it. Now are you going to take your punishment like a good little whore?" Eren nodded, breath hitched in anticipation. "Good boy."

Levi pushed Eren down onto the bed. He bounced softly when he hit the mattress and looked up at Levi with huge eyes. He tossed a smirk Eren's way before he began to undo the buttons on his shirt. Eren's mouth was watering as Levi's chest was revealed to him, he wanted nothing more than to run his hands all over it, having been unable to touch for so long.

Without thinking and unable to stop himself he reached out and, as best he could with his hands bound together, began to run his hands over Levi's chest. He mapped out every curve and contour as if committing it to memory. He wanted to run his hands and his tongue over him but had to settle for one or the other so once he was finished touching he leaned forward and ran his tongue over the skin just above the waistband of Levi's trousers. A soft, breathy moan greeted his ears and Levi's fingers ran through his hair, pulling him closer.

"Fuck," Levi hissed as Eren licked a stripe up from the top of Levi's jeans as far as he could reach from where he was sat, looking up into his eyes. His grip in Eren's hair tightened slightly but he didn't pull him away. "You look so good with your head between my legs. Do you want to have something in your mouth? I know you're not happy unless it's stuffed with my cock."

Eren nodded humming in agreement. Fuck! He had missed Levi's cock more than he cared to admit. He couldn't even have begun to deny it as Levi pulled away and began to undo his trousers. He couldn't take his eyes off Levi's hand as undid the button and dragged the zip down and, unashamedly he didn't even try. His head was spinning and all he could think about was getting to suck Levi's cock.

His breath caught in his throat as Levi pushed both of his trousers and his boxers down and stepped out of them. When was the last time he had seen Levi naked? Two, three weeks ago maybe... the last time they had sex. Eren couldn't even remember, all he could think about was Levi's cock, mere inches away from his face. He could barely breath, barely think, barely do anything but stare at it, jutting out from his body and rock hard, with unabashed desire in his eyes and coursing through his veins. Above him Levi chuckled.

"I do love that fact that my cock can render you speechless," he said. "Not that you're allowed to speak tonight but the effect is rather nice." He grabbed a handful of Eren's hair again and began to pull him forward. Instinctively Eren opened his mouth but Levi's grip suddenly tightened, stopping him and holding him in place just as he was about to take him in.

He was breathing heavily in anticipation desperate to have that cock in his mouth, taking Levi as far down his throat as he would go. He looked up to see Levi staring down at him as if to say 'well go on, convince me that you deserve it'. He tried to move forward but Levi's hand kept him in place and a soft moan left his throat at the dull throbbing in his scalp. Knowing that there was only one way he was going to be able to convince him Eren's tongue poked out and he ran it over the head.

Levi hissed and tightened his grip on his hair as Eren began to swirl his tongue around the tip of Levi's dick, the taste of pre-cum making him heady. He could feel himself slipping into a head-space, something he hadn't done in so long, and all he could think about was getting the rest of Levi's cock in his mouth. He ran his tongue along the underside before swirling it around the head again, maybe if he was good enough he could even get Levi to cum like this.

Whether he could or not turned out not to be an option as a growl rumbled in Levi's throat. He suddenly used his grip on the back of Eren's head to push him all the way down onto his cock without warning. Eren choked slightly as Levi's dick hit the back of his throat but he relaxed himself, swallowing around it, as quickly as he possibly could. He hadn't had Levi's cock in so long and he wasn't going to waste time by choking.

Levi used the leverage he had on his hair to begin to pull him up and down his cock. Eren did his best to keep up with the pace Levi set, making sure to run his tongue over the underside and swallow around him when he hit the back of his throat. He loved it! Having Levi's hands on him, touching him, using him... god he had missed it! He reached up as best he could with his hands still bound and began to play with Levi's balls as he sucked him, rolling them in his palms and caressing them with his fingers.

Above him Levi groaned loudly and Eren looked up to see Levi with his head lolling back and his eyes closed in abject pleasure and it was all from Eren. At that moment Levi made the mistake of looking down to see Eren staring up at him, his mouth filled with his cock and his eyes filled with adoration and lust and looking more than a little hazy-eyed. Now that was a sight that would be burned into his memory for a very long time.

He tightened his grip in Eren's hair until his knuckles went white and pulled him off his cock completely. Just before it was pulled out of his reach Eren gave the tip another lick. That was audacious and Levi fucking loved it. He ran a hand through his hair desperate to compose himself. Eren thought that he was the only one who had been suffering because of the embargo but Levi had very much missed the sight of Eren on his knees with his cock in his mouth. In fact there was only one other sight that trumped that and he was going to get to see that later.

Eren looked beautiful; his cheeks were flushed, as were the tips of his ears, his pupils were blown wide so that only a sliver of green could be seen and his lips were swollen, slick with spit. He teased his bottom lip between his teeth as he looked up at Levi and that possessive need that arose whenever he saw Eren in this state began to fire within him. He forced Eren's head back as far as it would go, straining his neck and his mouth hanging open with the throb at the back of his head as Levi pulled his hair.

Levi leaned down and gave Eren's top lip a lick before brushing his lips over Eren's in the faintest imitation of a kiss. He pulled away and Eren strained against his grip, desperate to feel Levi's lips against his again. Levi chuckled.

"Do you want more?" he asked. Eren nodded closing his eyes as Levi stroked the tip of his fingers up the column of Eren's neck. "Now I know I told you not to talk but you can do better than just silence," Levi said. Eren closed his eyes even tighter. He knew exactly what Levi wanted from him and he hated it (well he didn't, he loved it when Levi humiliated him but that line between love and hate was very blurry). "I believe I asked if you wanted more."

Eren whined nodding desperately. He opened his eyes and looked up at Levi, pleading with him to do something more than just tease him. Having Levi's cock shoved down his throat was amazing but he needed more. He needed to feel Levi inside him, ploughing into him and driving him to the point where he could barely breathe and he couldn't think about anything other than Levi's cock inside him. While it had been three weeks since he had had any contact with Levi it had been even longer since the two of them had had sex as they had never finished last time and Eren had been too preoccupied with worry to touch himself in the mean time.

"Was that so hard?" Levi asked smirking at him. Eren bit down on a growl, knowing it would only get him a stronger punishment. He had chosen this and he was going to take everything Levi gave him. "Get in the middle of the bed on your hands and knees and face the wall."

Eren complied, shuffling awkwardly without the use of his hands. He spread his legs a little further than was perhaps necessary but he knew it wouldn't hurt his case for getting Levi inside him faster. He was pent up energy and frustration of three week with nothing but he knew that Levi was unlikely to go easy on him. He was going to make this an ordeal for Eren and Eren didn't know if he could take a whole night of being teased.

Once he was in the middle of the bed Levi sat on the mattress next to him and undid the belt from around his wrists. Eren looked down at his free hands and then up at Levi indignantly as if to say 'you couldn't have done that before?' The smirk on Levi's face clearly said no he couldn't and Eren had to stop himself from growling again. Then again he knew that if he even tried to complain then Levi would just tell him that he had brought it on himself again. He had and he knew it but it was still frustrating.

Without a word Levi took one of Eren's wrists and began to tie it to one of the posts of the headboard. Eren watched as Levi intricately wrapped a old silk tie he never wore anymore tightly around his wrist before he moving over to the other side of the bed and doing the same to his other wrist. Eren's arms were spread out in front of him and he had to keep himself up or risk seriously straining his shoulders.

He shivered as he felt Levi running a gentle fingertip down his spine and over his backside, his skin tingling in anticipation. Without warning Levi's hand came down on his backside, hard, the sound ringing out in the otherwise silent bedroom. Eren shoved his face into his arm trying to muffle his moan until a hand in his hair pulled his head back so that his mouth was free. That was definitely going to cost him a punishment and he quivered in anticipation. Levi's punishments were both wonderful and torturous in equal measure.

"I thought I told you that I wanted to hear you," Levi said, his voice low and dangerous in Eren's ear. "If you muffle your noises one more time you won't be allowed to cum until you are completely silent, do you understand me?"

Eren moaned, nodding his head in response. Levi's hand in his hair suddenly became very gentle, petting him rather than pulling and he pressed a soft kiss to Eren's cheek.

"Good boy," he said kissing along the nape of Eren's neck. He had always had a particularly sensitive neck and having Levi's lips gently brushing his skin was making him so hard. He was already worked up from being forced into the position he was in along with Levi previous treatment of him but now he was practically throbbing. Levi's lips began to move down his back as his hands stroked up and down Eren's sides.

"Now," he said once he had reached the base of Eren's spine, leaning on his elbows just above Eren's backside and tracing a fingertip over his skin, "on the subject of your punishment. I've been thinking it over and I still don't think I've been able to come up with something fitting enough so you'll just have to settle for a good hard spanking. How does that sound?"

Eren whimpered and pushed his hips back slightly presenting himself to Levi even more, not that Levi could see as all his attention seemed to be focused on what little of Eren's face he could see. One of Levi's hands reached around to give his cock a slow pump. Eren groaned in the back of his throat as the sensation began to take over his body. He could feel his arms and his legs trembling from the effort of keeping himself up. He felt as if he were going to collapse at any moment, just fall onto the mattress a boneless heap.

"Now you're going to take thirty," Levi said and Eren nodded. _Holy shit, thirty!_ His backside was still tingling from the last slap never mind having to take thirty. He was going to have to though, he didn't really have much of a choice (...well he did have a choice but he wanted to feel Levi's hand hitting him harder and harder). "Each ten is going to be harder than the last and once you've taken your punishment, if you're good, I'll give you a reward. How does that sound?"

Eren let out a wanton moan as answer. Levi pressed a heated kiss to the base of his spine and Eren could feel his lips pulling into a smirk.

"Good," Levi purred, "let's get started."

Suddenly the warmth of Levi was gone from behind him and Eren had to stop himself from whining in protest, knowing that it would probably increase the number of spanks if he did. He tired to look over his shoulder and saw Levi standing behind him gazing at his backside. He grabbed a cheek in each hand massaging them, pulling them apart and just plain worshipping the perfect arse that he got to call his. Eren was a stunner but his arse was pure perfection, the way it rippled under Levi's touch, the lovely shade of red it turned when spanked, the way it looked when it was spread open and begging Levi to shove his cock inside. Levi ran a hand, gently over one of the cheeks, making a shiver creep down Eren's spine.

"Are you ready to start counting?" Levi asked. Eren nodded. "Good and you know what to say when I reach thirty don't you?" Ere nodded again. "Good, then let's get started."

Eren waited, his entire body burning with anticipation, as he prepared himself for the first slap. He was determined not to flinch. The last time Levi had spanked him he had added an extra five for every time Eren flinched so, by the end, what had started as ten had turned into twenty five and he knew that Levi would love any excuse to add more on tonight. He braced his muscles for the impact, hoping against hope that it would come soon.

 _Crack!_

Levi's hand suddenly came down on Eren's skin, ripping a moan from his throat. That had been harder than Eren had expected for a first one. _And these are going to get harder!? I won't be able to sit down!_

Levi didn't give Eren much of a chance to relax and recuperate before his hand came down, just as hard, on the other cheek before starting a relentless pace, slap after slap. Eren tried to concentrate on counting rather than getting lost on the high that was threatening to overtake him as every single slap seemed to be harder than the previous.

When he reached ten there was a slight respite only for the next crack to his skin to be much harder. Eren looked over his shoulder just in time to see Levi bring a paddle down onto his sensitive backside. He moaned heatedly as pain began to shoot through him but almost immediately dulled into pleasure as he found himself pushed further and further into his head-space. He had to keep grounded enough in the real world to keep counting but it was so fucking difficult as Levi reached twenty.

The next slap to his skin had Eren practically sobbing. He looked over his shoulder again to see Levi, belt in hand. A groan sounded in Eren's throat. Levi only ever used a belt when he really wanted to make him feel it and Eren both loved and loathed it. Whenever Levi used a belt on him it pushed him to the point where he had tears streaming down his face, his skin was raw and his cock was throbbing, desperate for attention.

 _Crack! Twenty-nine..._

 _Crack! Thirty!_

"R... rose," Eren stammered, his voice hoarse from screaming.

"What was that?" Levi asked.

Eren grit his teeth. He knew Levi had heard him but he was going to make him say it again; another fitting punishment.

"Rose," Eren said, this time with more clarity.

"Good," Levi purred. He rubbed a gentle hand over one of Eren's abused cheeks, eliciting a soft moan from the beautiful body beneath him. "You should see how pretty you look like this, all tied up and red. We really should invest in a full length mirror at some point so you can see just how good you look when you get fucked."

Eren whimpered. The suddenly soft contact after the pain that had nearly pushed him into a state of almost unconsciousness made his head spin. He wanted... no he needed Levi to keep going, to do more to him. Of course Levi would reign it all the way in after making him use their former safe word to signify the end of his punishment. He shifted slightly, hoping to show himself off and entice Levi into doing something more. He felt Levi's lips at the base of his spine again and he shivered as those lips moved down to gently kiss his abused skin.

"Seeing as you took your punishment so well and did exactly what I told you to I think you deserve a reward," Levi said and Eren's heart leapt, his entire body stiffening. Levi chuckled. "Oh do you like that idea?" he asked. "I thought you might."

Eren waited with bated breath as Levi's warmth suddenly disappeared. He could feel himself shaking, trembling with anticipation, as Levi watched him writhe standing just behind him. He wanted those hands on him; he was dizzy with arousal and he was still a little hight from the pain of being repeatedly spanked.

He was just beginning to relax when he felt Levi spread him open and a cold, slick finger slid inside him. He moaned softly as that finger began to pump in and out of him and it wasn't long before a second was added. When it came to preparing him Levi was always very thorough but if he had already been teasing Eren for a while he was slightly faster about it. Eren was writhing around him as he thrust his fingers into him, opening him up for his cock.

Eren could feel his arms and legs shaking from the strain of keeping himself up, he couldn't afford to go boneless despite how much he desperately wanted to. This wasn't helped by Levi adding a third finger and thrusting in deep enough to just graze Eren's prostate. He gasped softly and thrust his hips back, desperate to feel more. From behind him he heard Levi chuckle and felt a soft kiss pressed to his lower back.

"Do you think you're ready to take my cock?" he asked. Eren nodded and Levi chuckled again. "Then beg me for it."

Eren froze. How was he supposed to beg if he wasn't allowed to speak? Well... he knew exactly how he was supposed to and his cheeks burned with humiliation. He took a deep breath, trying to steady himself as he pushed himself back slightly, presenting himself to Levi as best as he could under the circumstances. He was already pretty on display, what more could he do to beg for it?

"You can speak now if you feel the need to," Levi said offering Eren his salvation. Eren could have cried. He had been gearing himself up for a series of whines, pleading noises and moans but now he was granted the use of his voice. He let out a soft groan and let his head hang forward from that alone. He was panting and tried to compose himself as best he could, if he was allowed to talk now then he was going to speak clearly.

"Levi... please..." he tailed off into a gasp as Levi gave his hand a hard thrust hitting his prostate dead on.

"Please what?" Levi asked and Eren didn't have to look at him to know that he was smirking at him. It was probably a good thing he didn't; Levi had the sexiest smirk Eren had ever seen and seeing it now, when he was so worked up, might just be enough to push him over the edge. He jumped as he felt Levi's breath rush passed his ear. "If you can't tell me then I won't give it to you. I'll sit here and watch as you try to get yourself off."

"Please Levi," Eren cried, something inside him finally snapping. "Fill me up with your cock, I need you inside me." He felt Levi's chuckle against his back and couldn't stop the soft moan that escaped from his lips.

"See was that so hard?" Levi asked as he slowly pulled his fingers out. Eren had to bite back the 'fuck you' that threatened to come charging out of him. He definitely wouldn't get anything if he did that.

"No Sir," he said, hanging his head forward and squeezing his eyes shut to hide his embarrassment. He held his breath as he heard something being squirted out of a tube. He gasped so quietly it was barely a sound but it seemed to fill the entire bedroom as he felt the tip of Levi's cock beginning to push into him. A hand was suddenly in his hair, pulling his head back and Levi's lips were at his ear again.

"Do you want me to fuck you the way you deserve to be fucked?" Levi asked.

"God yes!" Eren moaned. "I need it."

"I know you do," Levi said as he slowly began to push into him. "Look at you; you're such a cock-slut you can barely think unless my cock's deep inside you." Eren closed his eyes as he was slowly filled. It was like torture, being so on edge and still being made to wait while Levi sheathed himself inside him was like the worst kind of punishment Eren could have ever imagined.

Once Levi was buried to the hilt inside Eren he held himself there, not moving a muscle, just watching Eren as he fell apart around him. Eren could feel his entire body trembling, on fire with anticipation. Sweat was starting to prickle the back of his neck and he wanted nothing more than for Levi to plough into him but it seemed that his love had other ideas.

An idea came to his mind – an idea that would either get him what he wanted or would get him into so much trouble but with Levi completely still inside him he knew he needed to do something. He clenched around Levi and a low groan sounded in his throat that made Eren weak and needy. The hand of Levi's that wasn't covered in lube found it's way around Eren's neck and tightened a little.

"And what do you think you're doing?" Levi asked, his hand tightening and cutting off Eren's answer. "Are you trying to entice me by making yourself tighter?" He took Eren's earlobe in his teeth and grazed them over it, making a strangled groan sound in Eren's throat. Eren didn't know if he was supposed to nod or give any kind of answer but he felt Levi beginning to pull out of him and he almost felt like crying. Had he just ruined his chance of getting fucked. Once he was almost all the way out Levi's hand tightened slightly again.

"Because it's working," he whispered before releasing Eren's throat and ramming back into him, setting up a furious pace immediately.

A series of breathy moans and cries of Levi's name streamed from Eren's lips as Levi drove into him, hitting his prostate dead on and shoving his overly sensitive body into overdrive. Eren pulled on the restraints, as if it would do anything, as he tried to keep himself on his knees. He was falling apart and he knew that he wasn't going to last very long. He knew he was done for when Levi's hand, still slick with lubricant wrapped around his weeping cock and began to pump it in time with his thrusts.

"Levi!" he screamed. "Fuck I'm..."

"That's it beautiful, cum for me," Levi growled ramming against Eren's prostate once more and making him scream, arching his back as he lost himself in orgasmic bliss. He felt as if liquid fire was coursing through his entire body as he came, coating Levi's hand and the sheets beneath him. As he came he tightened around Levi to an almost vice like grip and he felt Levi explode inside him a few seconds later. He continued to thrust, making sure that the both of them rode out their orgasms, until Eren stopped shaking. He pulled out and with what minimal energy he head left he got to his feet and went to undo the ties around Eren's wrists.

Once he was free of his restraints Eren collapsed onto the mattress, a boneless, spent wreck. He felt as if he was completely detached from his body, floating somewhere above everything, until he felt Levi's arms around him, pulling him close and whispering praise into his ear as he stroked his hair. Once he had fully come back to himself enough to move he wrapped his arms around Levi's chest and buried himself into his side.

"Hey," he said softly.

"Hey yourself," Levi said, smiling at him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm great," Eren replied.

"Good," Levi said, "I didn't know if I was too rough on you."

"No," Eren shook his head. "You were amazing, that was exactly what I wanted."

"Good," Levi said pressing a soft kiss to Eren's temple. "You were perfect."

Eren felt his face flushing and just buried himself further into Levi's side. Levi ran his fingers through Eren's hair.

"Come on," he said, "let's go get you cleaned up."

"Can we just stay like this for a little bit longer?" Eren asked tightening his grip on Levi's waist slightly.

Levi chuckled. He tilted Eren's chin up and pressed a soft, passionate kiss to his lips. He wanted to show Eren just how much he loved him in that kiss. Eren reached up to tangle his fingers in Levi's hair and pull him back in for another as he pulled away.

The two of them stayed like that for a long time before Levi finally convinced Eren to get up. He took him to the bathroom and cleaned him up before taking him back to bed and pulling him close. Eren fell asleep in Levi's arms, with him stroking his hair and whispering just how much he loved him and Eren felt completely at ease.


End file.
